


Through Her Eyes

by TheBubbleNest



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBubbleNest/pseuds/TheBubbleNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman's life as she goes through the hardships of life learning it's lessons and taking them to heart as she fights to survive in the crazy world ruled by the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a very crude rough draft. I will go back through every now and again and edit it. Please do leave comments and inform me of anything to change grammatically. Thanks for bearing with me :)

Dear Diary,

Back to the beginning? Hmm, well I guess the first memories I really can recall is when I was a few years old. Where was I? Not with my parents, no I was with my grandparents on my father's side and my aunt. I mainly remember hot chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, and Pokemon. Waking up early in the morning to hearing my grandma leaving her room to start the coffee. I would peak my head out of the room to check and make sure that it was her. Seeing her walking down the small hallway to the kitchen only ensured the fact that I could leave the room. And I would do so. Upon entering the kitchen I would watch her shuffle to and from one cabinet to the other setting out my grandpa's cereal and starting the coffee machine. Once making my presence known she would grab a cup or a sippy cup depending on whichever was the closest at the time and pour me some chocolate milk to satisfy me until she made breakfast. Now breakfast time has slipped my memories but from later years' memories I had always seen the table filled up with so much food that you can hardly keep your plate on the table. Of course though during those times my father, uncle, grandpa, sister, and cousins were there also. But at the time it was only the four of us. Everything was so peaceful back then that sometimes I wish that I could go back in time and be a little girl again. Alas that will not happen in my lifetime so I am left to reminiscing memories. Anyways, back to what i was originally writing about. My grandma would then finish up getting everything set up for the morning. Somehow the coffee would be done and she and I would go into the living room to watch Pokemon. Two comfortable reclining chairs on either side of the living room pointed towards the T.V. and a few feet away is a brick fireplace with a small rug in front of it. The recliner that I sat in was my grandpa's and it was nearer to the sliding glass door that leads out to their backyard in which has an in-ground pool and Jacuzzi. My grandma would of course sit in her own chair sipping on her coffee near the laundry room and her fish tank. Haha, would you believe me if I told you that my grandma actually knew the names of some Pokemon? Living with them I had a great beginning childhood. It wasn't until umpteen years later that I had found out why my grandparents had me in the first place. Now I'm assuming that you would like to know why. 

So here goes, my mother apparently wasn't ready to have kids, which she did tell me this of course umpteen years later. My father was overseas in Japan serving in the United States Marine Corps. My mother, a Marine also, left me at the hospital in San Diego California. My grandparents drove from Arizona to California and got me. Well two weeks later my mother came and got me from them and then turned around and called them two weeks after that. They then had to drive from Arizona all the way to North Carolina where my mother was stationed at the time. In which once I was returned back to Arizona I was there for the first few years of my life. How many I couldn't exactly tell you seeing as I'm not all that sure about it. Still have to do some research into finding about all that had happened. Until then I can only tell you what I do know. 

Back to my younger years now that I have sidetracked enough to give some more information as to why I was living with my grandparents with the little bit of information that I was given. Drifting back into memories I have come to realize that in most of my life I have almost always been surrounded by animals. My grandparents had two dogs, who knows how many fish, and however many stray cats that they fed that eventually became tame. It is so funny how when you are a child that animals look so huge to you but when you get older and look at them they aren't as they appeared when you were littler. Much like Mitzy, a Pomeranian if I am correct. I remember her being solid black, fluffy, and reaching my waist. Boy I must have been small then or she was big for her breed! Now in the aquarium's case I only remember the black, white, and yellow Angelfish about two inches tall and two inches long. 

Oops, looks like I have to go! Don't worry I will come back and finish this entry.


End file.
